At mignight
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Lisbon shot up suddenly. In the past four weeks, all they had woken up with were the agonizing cries of their new-born baby. Now, she heard nothing other than Jane's soft breath and the wind outside the house." Jisbon plus baby, yay! One-shot, Jisbon, obviously. Just some fluff and a bit of Angst in the mix there, but that's normal with Jane and Lisbon, I guess. Rated K.


**A/N: Yep, one-shot time! I wrote this a ****_looooooong_**** long time ago, but decided not to post it since it was ****_way_**** too fluffy. But I'm posting this anyways. Dunno why.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon awoke with an almost gigantic item pressed against her, radiating warmth and a safe feeling. She sighed contently as she looked up to see blonde curls on the most beautiful head ever.

When she was so close to him, Patrick Jane was so much taller than when she looked at him when he was on his couch. And she always felt so small, but she guessed that was okay since she knew she was stronger. Okay, maybe not mentally, but she was the cop here so it would be strange if Jane was stronger than her. That didn't mean that he was weak, though.

Lisbon shot up suddenly, though. In the past four weeks, all they had woken up with were the agonizing cries of their new-born baby. It was tearing all their energy away, honestly. They hadn't slept full nights for weeks, and though Jane had been used to it because he was suffering from insomnia, since he and Lisbon were together that just vanished into thin air.

Oh, yeah, and they were sex-crazed - they hadn't been intimate ever since Lisbon gave birth.

Yet now, she heard nothing other than Jane's soft breath and the wind outside the house.

She jumped up and scrambled across the room, opening the door though it was less subtly than she might have wanted, almost kicking the door off its hinges. She knew she would wake Jane with it, but she honestly didn't care.

She ran off to the nursery and let out a relieved breath when she saw the rise and fall of Olivia's tiny chest.

"Thank god," Lisbon breathed, and caught her breath. She hadn't noticed she'd been holding it. She would never forgive herself if Olivia would die when Lisbon was doing something as selfish as sleeping. Sleep was overrated anyway.

She softly brushed the girl's cheek. Olivia looked so much like her father when she was sleeping. So innocent, harmless, so amazingly beautiful that Lisbon could sometimes hardly believe that this little girl was the sum of Lisbon and Jane. Of course, Jane told her countless times that Lisbon was the most beautiful creature that ever existed, but Lisbon didn't really think so. But Jane was beautiful, so she was glad Olivia got most genes from Jane.

She leaned down in the bassinette and placed a sweet kiss on the girl's forehead.

The love she had for this simple girl was so not simple. It was overwhelming, really.

Lisbon got back to the master bedroom, and stood in the doorframe for a while, just to look at yet another beautiful creature.

Jane was laying in the same position Lisbon had left him in her hurried state; on his side, his arms cradling an invisible object – which had, of course, been her. Though his breath was calm, she was almost sure he wasn't sleeping.  
"Drop the act, Jane," Lisbon said simply, and she saw Jane's lips curling into a milder version of the 1000-watt smile.

"Am I that easy to read, my dear?"

"I'm afraid so. But you can work on that, you know," Lisbon said, still remaining in the doorframe. Jane turned his head slightly to look at her, and his smile only brightened. Lisbon rolled her eyes. He was probably already thinking that she was beautiful.

"Is Olivia still alive?" Jane asked, and the simplicity of the words and the tone of voice he spoke in almost irritated Lisbon. Almost like Jane didn't care or something.

Lisbon nodded. "Alive and kicking. Well, not kicking, but-"

"I get what you're saying," Jane interrupted her. He opened his arms and smiled an innocent smile at her. "Care to join me? It's nice and soft here. And the bed is soft too."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. So much for modesty.

She walked over to the bed though, and almost crashed down beside him. He linked their lips in a sweet kiss, before he pulled her closer, so close there was not a whiff of space between them.  
To Lisbon, it almost seemed as if Jane didn't suffer from these sleepless nights. Then again, he never showed his feelings much, except for his feelings for Lisbon.

Jane buried his face in the crook of her neck, and was about to continue sleeping when Lisbon took in a deep breath.  
"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why, you never have any problems talking with me, my love."

"I'm serious, Jane."

Jane pulled away slightly, and looked at Lisbon. "Then I'm too."

Lisbon opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Instead, she brushed a curl out of Jane's face.

"If, and I'm saying _if_, something happens to me, because of Red John or something, what will you do with Olivia?"

Jane stared at her. "What are you thinking?"

Lisbon shook her head.

"Never mind," she said, and closed her eyes, but she felt Jane shaking his head.

"No, no. Not never mind. What do you mean, what will I do with Olivia?"

Lisbon sighed, already regretting starting about it.

"Well... After I've seen what happened to you when Angela died... I figured... that if you're too sad, you can't look after Olivia... And I don't... I don't want her to end up in the system like me because you... I don't know..."

Jane swallowed, and then cupped her cheeks.

"_If_ you'll die, because of Red John or anything else, then I'll do everything to make Olivia the most happiest woman on the earth. I promise, Teresa. She will _not_ end up in the system, trust me."

Lisbon buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
"I just love Olivia so much-"

"I know, Teresa. And I love her too. But trust me, you won't die before me. I'll do everything to prevent that from happening. Remember? I'm always going to save you."

Just then, Olivia decided the fluff was over, and started crying. Lisbon sighed.  
"Back to reality, I guess," she said, and got up when Jane pulled her back onto the mattress.

"Oh, na-a. You're gonna stay here. I'll bring her to you," he said, and got up, quickly but gracefully getting the crying baby.

Lisbon scolded herself. Of course Jane would survive after her death. He didn't have a choice anyway, they had a child now. She was so stupid sometimes.

Jane re-entered the room with Olivia in his arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Little One. I'm here," Jane whispered. The girl continued screaming, and Jane smiled softly.

"I know, I'm not good enough," he whispered, more addressing Lisbon with this. Olivia didn't stop crying though, which Jane took as a sign that she was hungry. She wasn't the only one, if the way his stomach started rumbling was any indication.

He gently placed the little girl on Lisbon's chest, stole a quick kiss from Lisbon and then went downstairs to prepare breakfast for his little girl. _Teresa_, Jane quickly corrected himself – Lisbon would kill him if she knew he thought of her as 'his little girl'.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, please! It might be the only way for me to survive the damn long week between 5x05 and 5x06. Did you see the promo? Holy shit! Anyways... yeah, reviews are like getting cookies when I've been naughty - I don't deserve them, but I ****_want_**** them :).**


End file.
